sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Mahouka: Một số thuật ngữ thường gặp (Dành cho việc dịch).
Dưới đây, là những thuật ngữ bao quát từ tập 01 trở đi, sẽ được bổ sung dần theo thời gian. Định dạng: {1}〈{2}／{3}〉{4} ({5}): '{6} *{1}: Tên được dùng trong bản Tiếng Anh *{2}: Tên chính được dùng trong bản Tiếng Nhật *{3}: Tên khác được dùng trong bản Tiếng Nhật hoặc để giải nghĩa cho tên {2} *{4}: Tên sau khi chuyển ngữ sang Tiếng Việt *{5}: Nghĩa Hán Việt hoặc thuần Việt *{6}: Mô tả, chú thích 'Cơ Bản 'Ma Thuật' *'Magic〈魔法〉Ma Thuật' *'Activation Sequence〈起動式〉Khởi Động Thức: '''là bản thiết kế của ma thuật, một chương trình nhằm xây dựng ma thuật từ các tín hiệu dựng lên bằng psion *'Magic Sequence〈魔法式／マギ・グラム〉Ma Pháp Thức: được cấu thành từ psion để thay đổi tạm thời Eidos và hiện thực hóa ma thuật *'Magic Calculation Area〈魔法演算領域〉Vùng Tính Toán Ma Thuật: '''tên tiếng Anh trong Vol 2 là “Magic Computation Region”. Là một khu vực tinh thần của pháp sư, dùng để xây dựng Ma Pháp Thức. Vùng này càng lớn thì Ma Lực càng lớn *'Psion〈サイオン／想子〉Psion (Tưởng Tử): 'là các hạt phi vật chất thuộc không gian hiện tượng tâm linh, những nguyên tử thông tin lưu giữ kết quả của suy nghĩ hay nhận thức *'Pushion〈プシオン／霊子〉Pushion (Linh Tử): 'cũng là các hạt phi vật chất thuộc không gian hiện tượng tâm linh, tuy tồn tại nhưng chưa ai biết được hình dạng cũng như chức năng của chúng *'Prana〈プラーナ／気息〉Prana (Khí Tức): 'không phải là psion hay pushion, mà là một dạng năng lượng gần giống với dao động sóng. Trong Địa Thần Thuật được gọi là "sinh khí" *'Information Dimension〈イデア／情報体次元〉Idea (Không Gian Thông Tin): 'là từ dùng trong triết học Hi Lạp. Trong ma thuật hiện đại, Idea là nền tảng/không gian lưu trữ các Eidos *'Eidos〈エイドス／個別情報体〉Eidos (Thể Thông Tin Cá Biệt): 'là từ dùng trong triết học Hi Lạp. Trong ma thuật hiện đại, Eidos là thể thông tin lưu giữ sự tồn tại của sự tượng trên thế giới *'Magic Power〈魔法力〉Ma Lực: 'được tính theo ba tiêu chuẩn, lực can thiệp, quy mô Ma Pháp Thức và tốc độ triển khai *'Strategic-level Magic〈戦略級魔法〉Ma Thuật Cấp Chiến Lược: 'các ma thuật hủy diệt diện rộng ngang ngửa bom hạt nhân *'Magic Association〈魔法協会〉Hiệp Hội Ma Thuật *'Magic Technician／Magician〈魔法技能師／魔法師〉Ma Pháp Kĩ Năng Sư／Pháp Sư' **'BS Magician〈BS魔法師〉Pháp Sư BS: '''hay Born Specialized Magician. Pháp sư bẩm sinh đã có các kĩ năng đặc biệt mà pháp sư thường khó hoặc không thể có được **'Magic Swordsman〈?〉Ma Kiếm Sư''' **'Strategic-level Magician〈戦略級魔法師〉Pháp Sư Cấp Chiến Lược: '''các pháp sư có thể sử dụng ma thuật cấp chiến lược ***'Thirteen Apostles〈十三使徒〉Mười Ba Tông Đồ: là các pháp sư cấp chiến lược được công bố danh tính trên thế giới *'''Magic Engineer〈魔法工学技師〉Ma Pháp Công Học Kĩ Sư **'Magic Artificer〈魔工師〉Kĩ Sư Ma Pháp' 'CAD' *CAD: Tên đầy đủ “Casting Assistant Device”, thiết bị hỗ trợ tính toán ma thuật *'General CAD〈汎用型CAD〉CAD Phổ Thông: '''là loại CAD có thể lưu trữ 99 loại Khởi Động Thức khác nhau từ bất kì mọi hệ thống ma thuật *'Specialised CAD〈特化型CAD〉CAD Chuyên Hóa: có tốc độ làm phép nhanh hơn CAD Phổ Thông, nhưng chỉ lưu trữ được 9 loại Khởi Động Thức và phải thuộc cùng một hệ ma thuật **'''Silver Horn〈シルバーホーン〉Silver Horn **'Trident〈トライデント〉Trident' **'Third Eye〈サード・アイ〉Third Eye: '''do Tiểu đoàn Ma Trang Độc Lập chế tạo, hỗ trợ ngắm bắn cự li cực kì xa **'Brionac〈ブリオネイク〉Brionac: một vũ khí ma thuật cấp chiến lược, được hiện thực hóa dựa trên thuyết FAE *'Weaponized Integrated CAD〈武装一体型CAD〉CAD Tích Hợp Vũ Trang: '''là những vũ khí che giấu CAD trong nó, loại CAD này chỉ lưu trữ duy nhất một Khởi Động Thức **'Mini Communicator〈小通連〉Tiểu Liên Kết (Tiểu Thông Liên) **'Ikazuchimaru〈雷丸〉Ikazuchimaru (Lôi Hoàn): '''trang bị dạng kiếm cao cấp nhất của Nhà Chiba **'Orochimaru〈大蛇丸〉Orochimaru (Đại Xà Hoàn): trang bị dạng kiếm cao cấp nhất và duy nhất của Nhà Chiba thi triển được kiếm kĩ Yamatsunami **'Usuba Kagerou〈薄羽蜻蛉〉Usuba Kagerou (Bạc Vũ Tinh Linh): '''CAD Tích Hợp Vũ Trang do Nhà Chiba làm ra **'Baton〈伸縮警棒〉Dùi Cui: 'CAD do Nhà Isori làm cho Nhà Chiba **'Mizuchimaru〈ミズチ丸〉Mizuchimaru: 'CAD dạng kiếm, một phiên bản cấp thấp của Orochimaru *'Induction Stone〈感応石〉Cảm Ứng Thạch: 'bộ phận trung khu của CAD *'Loop Cast〈ループ・キャスト〉Loop Cast: 'hệ thống hỗ trợ lặp lại kích hoạt ma thuật đã thực hiện trước đó 'Trường Học *'National Magic University／Magic University〈国立魔法大学／魔法大学〉Trường Đại Học Ma Pháp Quốc Gia／Trường Đại Học Ma Pháp' **'National Magic University Compiled・Magic Encyclopedia・Index of True Names〈国立魔法大学編纂・魔法大全・固有名称インデックス〉Đại Học Ma Pháp Quốc Gia Biên Soạn · Ma Pháp Toàn Thư · Danh Mục các Tên Gốc: '''là danh mục lưu trữ tên các ma thuật cùng với tên người tạo ra nó *'University of National Defense〈防衛大学校〉Đại Học Quốc Phòng''' *'Magic High School〈魔法科高校〉Trường Trung Học Ma Pháp: '''là trường đào tạo ma pháp cấp trung học trực thuộc Đại Học Ma Pháp Quốc Gia **'First High〈第一高校／一高〉Trường Đệ Nhất''' ***'Bloom／Course 1〈ブルーム／一科生〉Bloom/Học sinh Khoa Một' ***'Weed／Course 2〈ウィード／二科生〉Weed/Học sinh Khoa Hai' ***'Student Council〈生徒会〉Hội Học Sinh' ****'Student Council President, aka President〈生徒会長 aka 会長〉Hội Trưởng Hội Học Sinh, aka Hội Trưởng' ****'Vice President〈副会長〉Hội Phó' ****'Secretary〈書記〉Thư Kí' ****'Accountant〈会計〉Thủ Quỹ' ***'Public Moral Committee〈風紀委員会〉Ban Kỉ Luật' ****'Public Moral Chief〈風紀委員長〉Trưởng Ban Kỉ Luật: '''còn có tên tiếng Anh khác là “Public Moral Committee Chief”, “Chair of the Public Moral Committee” ***'Club Management Group〈課外活動連合会 aka 部活連〉Hội Đồng Các Câu Lạc Bộ:' tên tiếng Anh khác “Club Activities Group” ****'Group Leader〈部活連会頭 aka 会頭〉Chủ Nhiệm Hội Đồng Các CLB, aka Chủ Nhiệm''' ***'Guided Shooting Club〈操弾射撃部〉Câu lạc bộ Thao Đạn Xạ Kích' ***'Magic Geometry〈魔法幾何学〉Hình Học Ma Thuật' **'Second High〈第二高校／二高〉Trường Đệ Nhị' **...... **'Nineth High〈第九高校／九高〉Trường Đệ Cửu' 'Lí luận - Học thuyết' *'Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic, aka Three Great Puzzles〈加重系魔法の技術的三大難問 aka 三大難問?〉Ba Câu Đố Lớn của Ma Thuật Hệ Gia Trọng, aka Ba Câu Đố Lớn': các tên tiếng Anh được dùng khác là “Three Great Puzzles of Gravity-Type Magic”, “Three Great Puzzles for Gravity Magic”, “Three Great Puzzles in Weight Systematic Magic”, “Three Great Hurdles in Gravity-Type Magic” **'Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor〈重力制御型熱核融合炉〉Lò Phản Ứng Nhiệt Hạch Loại Kiểm Soát Trọng Lực: '''tên tiếng Anh trong vol 6 là “Sustained Gravity Control-Type Magic Sequence Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor” **'Generalized Flying-Type Magic〈汎用的飛行魔法〉Phổ Cập Hóa Ma Thuật Bay''' **'Development of a Perpetual Motion Device Based on the Model of Unlimited Inertial Expansion〈慣性無限大化による疑似永久機関〉Động Cơ Chuyển Động Cận Vĩnh Cửu bằng cách Vô Hạn Hóa Quán Tính' *'Usage of Convergence-Type Magic to Observe and Utilize Dark Matter〈収束魔法によるダークマターの計測と利用〉Ứng Dụng Ma Thuật Hội Tụ vào Đo Lường và Sử Dụng Vật Chất Tối: '''luận văn của Trường Đệ Nhị *'Development of Magic Assistance Devices Capable of Molecular Rearrangement〈分子配列の並び替えによる魔法補助具の制作〉Chế Tạo Thiết Bị Hỗ Trợ Ma Thuật dựa trên việc Sắp Xếp Cấu Trúc Phân Tử: luận văn của Trường Đệ Tứ *'The Control of Plate Tectonics and Gradual Extraction of Tectonic Force〈地殻変動の制御とプレート歪曲エネルギーの緩やかな抽出〉Kiểm Soát Kiến Tạo Mảng và Trích Xuất Lực Gây Kiến Tạo Mảng: '''luận văn của Trường Đệ Ngũ *'Cardinal Code Hypothesis〈基本コード仮説〉Giả Thuyết Mã Cơ Bản *'Polyhedron Magic Theory〈多面体理論〉Thuyết Khối Đa Diện' *'Free After Execution, aka FAE〈フリー・アフター・エグゼキューション〉Thuyết Free After Execution' *'Super Nature〈スーパーネイチャー〉Super Nature: '''tên một tạp chí khoa học của Anh *'Garbhako'sa-Dhatu Mandala〈胎蔵界曼荼羅〉Thai Tạng Giới Mạn Đà La: trong Phật Giáo, trong Thai Tạng Giới Mạn Đà La, phần Trung Đài Bát Diệp Viện có hình tượng hoa sen Bi Tâm tám cánh. Từ này xuất hiện trong Vol 6 '''Hệ Thống Phân Loại Ma Thuật 'Ma Thuật Hiện Đại (Modern Magic)' *'Systematic Magic〈系統魔法〉Ma Thuật Có Hệ Thống: '''là những ma thuật thuộc hệ thống 4 Hệ 8 Loại **'Speed-Type Magic〈加速系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Gia Tốc: các ma thuật điều khiển tốc độ của mục tiêu (gia tốc, giảm tốc) **'Weight-Type Magic〈加重系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Gia Trọng: '''các ma thuật điều khiển trọng lượng, quán tính của mục tiêu **'Movement-Type Magic〈移動系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Dịch Chuyển: 'các ma thuật điều khiển trạng thái chuyển động của mục tiêu **'Oscillation-Type Magic〈振動系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Dao Động: 'các ma thuật điều khiển trạng thái dao động của mục tiêu ***'Light Wave System〈光波振動系〉Hệ Dao Động Sóng Ánh Sáng: 'các ma thuật điều khiển trạng thái dao động của sóng ánh sáng **'Convergence-Type Magic〈収束系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Hội Tụ: 'các ma thuật điều khiển mật độ của mục tiêu **'Dissipation-Type Magic〈発散系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Phân Tán: '? **'Absorption-Type Magic〈吸収系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Hấp Thụ: '? **'Emission-Type Magic〈放出系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Giải Phóng: '? *'Outer-Systematic Type Magic〈系統外魔法〉Ma Thuật Ngoài Hệ Thống: 'là những ma thuật không tác động đến vật thể, mà tác động đến tinh thần/tâm linh. Như điều khiển tinh linh, đọc suy nghĩ, điều khiển tâm trí...... **'SB Magic〈SB魔法〉Ma Thuật SB: 'các ma thuật sử dụng các dạng tồn tại phi vật chất như tinh linh, tsukaima, shiki, linh thú,...... **'Mental Interference Magic〈情動干渉系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Can Thiệp Tinh Thần: 'như ma thuật của Azusa, mẹ Tatsuya, Miyuki,...... *'Non-Systematic Type Magic〈無系統魔法〉Ma Thuật Phi Hệ Thống: 'là những ma thuật chỉ điều khiển dòng psion chứ không nhắm tới việc thay đổi Eidos *'Perception Type Magic〈知覚系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Tri Giác: 'hay còn gọi là ESP (Extra Sensory Perception), tên tiếng Anh khác “Sensory Systematic Magic”, “Sensory-Type Magic” 'Ma Thuật Cổ (Ancient Magic) *'Ninjutsu〈忍術〉Nhẫn Thuật' *'Spirit Magic〈精霊魔法〉Tinh Linh Thuật: '''ma thuật điều khiển tinh linh, một nhánh trong Ma Thuật SB *'Shinto System〈神道系〉Dòng Shinto''' **'Divine Earth Magic〈神祇魔法〉Địa Thần Thuật: '''một phân hệ ma thuật thuộc dòng Shinto *'Zombification〈僵尸術〉Cương Thi Thuật: ma thuật điều khiển xác chết *'''Onmyo System〈陰陽道系〉Dòng Onmyoudou **'Senshi Shihei Jutsu〈剪紙成兵術〉Tiện Chỉ Thành Binh Thuật' *'Art of the Sage〈仙術〉Tiên Thuật: '''Xuất hiện trong Vol 5 chương Nữ Hoàng 'Khác' *'Counter Magic〈対抗魔法〉Ma Thuật Phản Ma Pháp: là tên chung cho các ma thuật/kĩ năng phản phép *'''Superpower〈超能力〉Siêu Năng Lực 'Hệ Thống Pháp Sư' Numbers〈ナンバーズ〉Numbers: 'cái tên chỉ những gia tộc pháp sư mà trong họ của họ có mang một con số *'Ten Master Clan Selection Session〈十師族選定会議〉Hội Nghị Tuyển Định Thập Sư Tộc: 'hội nghị chọn lựa 10 gia tộc trong 28 gia tộc mà trong họ mang con số từ 1 đến 10 để giữ tên Thập Sư Tộc, tổ chức bốn năm một lần **'Ten Master Clans〈十師族〉Thập Sư Tộc: 'mười gia tộc pháp sư hùng mạnh nhất Nhật Bản, được chọn lựa qua Hội Nghị Tuyển Định Thập Sư Tộc ***'Ichijou〈一条〉: 'Nhất Điều (họ chứa số 1) ***'Futatsugi〈二木〉: 'Nhị Mộc (họ chứa số 2) ***'Mitsuya〈三矢〉: 'Tam Thỉ (họ chứa số 3) ***'Yotsuba〈四葉〉: 'Tứ Diệp (họ chứa số 4) ***'Itsuwa〈五輪〉: 'Ngũ Luân (họ chứa số 5) ***'Mutsuzuka〈六塚〉: 'Lục Trủng (họ chứa số 6) ***'Saegusa〈七草〉: 'Thất Thảo (họ chứa số 7) ***'Yatsushiro〈八代〉: 'Bát Đại (họ chứa số 8) ***'Kudou〈九島〉: 'Cửu Đảo (họ chứa số 9) ***'Juumonji〈十文字〉: 'Thập Văn Tự (họ chứa số 10) **'Supporter Eighteen／18 Assistant Houses〈師補十八家〉Sư Bổ Thập Bát Gia: 'là 18 gia tộc không được chọn trong Hội Nghị Tuyển Định Thập Sư Tộc ***'Ichinokura〈一之倉〉: 'Nhất Chi Thương (họ chứa số 1) ***'Isshiki〈一色〉: 'Nhất Sắc (họ chứa số 1) ***'Nikaidou〈二階堂〉: 'Nhị Giai Đường (họ chứa số 2) ***'Nihei〈二瓶〉: 'Nhị Bình (họ chứa số 2) ***'Mikazuki〈三日月〉: 'Tam Nhật Nguyệt (họ chứa số 3) ***'Gotou〈五頭〉: 'Ngũ Đầu (họ chứa số 5) ***'Itsumi〈五味〉: 'Ngũ Vị (họ chứa số 5) ***'Rokkaku〈六角〉: 'Lục Giác (họ chứa số 6) ***'Rokugou〈六郷〉: 'Lục Hương (họ chứa số 6) ***'Roppongi〈六本木〉: 'Lục Bản Mộc (họ chứa số 6) ***'Shippou〈七宝〉: 'Thất Bảo (họ chứa số 7) ***'Tanabata〈七夕〉: 'Thất Tịch (họ chứa số 7) ***'Nanase〈七瀬〉: 'Thất Lại (họ chứa số 7) ***'Hassaku〈八朔〉: 'Bát Sóc (họ chứa số 8) ***'Hachiman〈八幡〉: 'Bát Phiên (họ chứa số 8) ***'Kuki〈九鬼〉: 'Cửu Quỷ (họ chứa số 9) ***'Kuzumi〈九頭見〉: 'Cửu Đầu Kiến (họ chứa số 9) ***'Tooyama〈十山〉: 'Thập Sơn (họ chứa số 10) *'Hundred Families〈百家〉Bách Gia: 'là những gia tộc mà trong họ của họ có mang con số lớn hơn mười một **'Dòng Chính ***'Isori〈五十里〉: '''Ngũ Thập Lí (họ chứa số 50) ***'Igarashi〈五十嵐〉: Ngũ Thập Lam (họ chứa số 50) ***'Chiba〈千葉〉: '''Thiên Diệp (họ chứa số 1000) ***'Chiyoda〈千代田〉: 'Thiên Đại Điền (họ chứa số 1000) ***'Tomitsuka〈十三束〉: 'Thập Tam Thúc (họ chứa số 13) ***'Tsuzura〈廿楽〉: 'Trấp Nhạc (họ chứa số 20) ***'Yorozuya〈萬谷〉: 'Vạn Cốc (họ chứa số 10000) ***... **'Dòng Nhánh ***'Watanabe〈渡辺〉: 'Độ Biên ***'Hattori〈服部〉: '''Phục Bộ ***'Morisaki〈森崎〉: Sâm Kỳ 'Extra Numbers〈エクストラ・ナンバーズ〉Extra Numbers, aka Extra: '''những gia tộc bị tước đi con số trong họ của mình *'Ichihara〈市原〉: 'Thị Nguyên. Họ cũ của gia tộc này là Ichihana〈一花〉(Nhất Hoa - họ chứa số 1) '''Elements〈エレメンツ〉Elements: '''là cái tên dành cho những pháp sư đầu tiên được phát triển ở Nhật theo các nguyên tố địa, thủy, hỏa, phong, quang, lôi *'Mitsui〈光井〉: '''Quang Tỉnh (họ chứa thuộc tính Ánh sáng). Gia tộc có huyết thống về ma pháp ánh sáng, Mitsui Honoka là con cháu trực hệ thuộc gia tộc này '''Kĩ Năng Ma Thuật 'Các nhân vật quan trọng' Shiba Tatsuya〈司波達也〉 *'Element Sight〈エレメンタル・サイト／精霊の眼〉Element Sight (Đôi Mắt Tinh Linh)' *'Decomposition〈分解〉Phân Giải' **'Demon Right〈デーモン・ライト／悪魔の右腕〉Demon Right (Cánh Tay Phải của Quỷ): '''tên mà Đại Á và các tổ chức khủng bố gọi các ma thuật Phân Giải của Tatsuya **'Mist Dispersal〈ミスト・ディスパージョン／雲散霧消〉Mist Dispersal (Vân Tán Sương Tiêu)' **'Material Burst〈マテリアル・バースト〉Material Burst: ma thuật cấp chiến lược *'''Regrowth〈再成〉Tái Sinh (Tái Thành) **'Divine Left〈ディバイン・レフト／神の左腕〉Divine Left (Cánh Tay Trái của Thần Linh): '''tên mà Đại Á và các tổ chức khủng bố gọi các ma thuật Tái Sinh của Tatsuya **'Self-Restoration〈自己修復術式〉Tự Tái Tạo (Tự Phục Hồi)' *'Flash Cast〈フラッシュ・キャスト〉Flash Cast''' *'Cast Jamming〈キャスト・ジャミング〉Cast Jamming' *'Resonance〈共鳴〉Cộng Hưởng' *'Gram Demolition〈グラム・デモリッション／術式解体〉Gram Demolition (Giải Thể Ma Thuật)' *'Gram Dispersion〈グラム・ディスパージョン／術式解散〉Gram Dispersion (Giải Tán Ma Thuật)' *'Trident〈トライデント〉Trident' *'Fixed Deceleration〈定率減速〉Định Xuất Giảm Tốc' *'Phantom Blow〈ファントム・ブロウ／幻衝〉Phantom Blow (Ảo Xung): '''Kuroba Fumiya cũng sử dụng được ma thuật này *'Water Spider〈水蜘蛛〉Nhện Nước (Thủy Tri Chu)' '''Shiba Miyuki〈司波深雪〉' *'Inferno〈インフェルノ／氷炎地獄〉Inferno (Băng Viêm Địa Ngục)' *'Freezing Magic〈冷凍魔法〉Ma Thuật Đóng Băng' **'Niflheim〈ニブルヘイム〉Niflheim' **'Freeze Flame〈フリーズ・フレイム〉Freeze Flame' *'Cocytus〈コキュートス〉Cocytus' *'Deceleration Zone〈ディーセラレイション・ゾーン／減速領域〉Deceleration Zone (Vùng Giảm Tốc)' Saegusa Mayumi〈七草真由美〉 *'Dry Blizzard〈ドライ・ブリザード〉Dry Blizzard' *'Multiple Bounce〈ダブル・バウンド〉Double Bounce' *'Multi-Scope〈マルチスコープ〉Multi-Scope' *'Dry Meteor〈ドライミーティア〉Dry Meteor' *'Magic Shooter〈魔弾の射手〉Ma Đạn Xạ Kích' *'Hale Particles' (Bản dịch tiếng Anh sai, không có kĩ năng này, ở bản gốc là Dry Blizzard) Kitayama Shizuku〈北山雫〉 *'Phonon Maser〈フォノンメーザー〉Phonon Maser' *'Active Air Mine〈アクティブ・エアー・マイン／能動空中機雷〉Active Air Mine (Năng Động Không Trung Cơ Lôi ?)' *'Data Fortification〈情報強化〉Cường Hóa Dữ Liệu' Mitsui Honoka〈光井ほのか〉 *'Evil Eye〈イビル・アイ／邪眼〉Evil Eye (Tà Nhãn)' *'Optical Magic〈光学系魔法〉Ma Thuật Hệ Quang Học' **'Illusionary Magic〈幻影魔法〉Ma Thuật Ảo Ảnh' *'Gamma Ray Filter〈ガンマ・レイフィルター〉Gamma Ray Filter' Angelina Kudou Shields〈アンジェリーナ・クドウ・シールズ〉aka Lina *'Mirror Cage〈ミラー・ケージ〉Mirror Cage: '''ma thuật được sử dụng trong quân đội USNA *'Molecular Divider〈分子ディバイダー〉Molecular Divider (Phân Chia Phân Tử)' *'Dancing Blades〈ダンシング・ブレイズ〉Dancing Blades''' *'Parade〈パレード／仮装行列〉Parade (Thuật Giả Trang)' *'Muspelheim〈ムスペルスヘイム〉Muspelheim' *'Heavy Metal Burst〈ヘビィ・メタル・バースト〉Heavy Metal Burst: '''ma thuật cấp chiến lược '''Yoshida Mikihiko〈吉田幹比古〉' *'Summoning Magic〈喚起魔法〉Thuật Triệu Hồi' *'Sense Tuning〈感覚同調〉Đồng Điệu Cảm Giác' *'Echo Maze〈木霊迷路〉Mộc Linh Mê Lộ' *'Magical Mist and Barrier〈霧の結界〉Kết Giới Sương Mù' *'Earthshaker〈地鳴り〉Đất Mẹ Gào Thét' *'Earth Splitter〈地割れ〉Rẽ Đất' *'Wild Hair〈乱れ髪〉Tóc Gió' *'Ant Hell〈蟻地獄〉Địa Ngục Kiến' *'Thunder Child〈雷童子〉Con Thần Sấm' *'Earth Pit〈土遁陥穽〉Thổ Độn Hãm Tỉnh' *'Karura-En〈迦楼羅炎〉Karura-En (Ca Lâu La Viêm)' *'Exorcism Cut〈切り祓い〉Nhát Chém Trừ Tà' Saijou Leonhart〈西城レオンハルト〉 *'Panzer〈パンツァー〉Panzer' *'Halt〈ハルト〉Halt' *'Siegfried〈ジークフリート〉Siegfried' 'Một số nhân vật khác' Saegusa Izumi〈七草泉美〉 + Saegusa Kasumi〈七草香澄〉 *'Suffocating Turbulence〈ナイトロゲン・ストーム／窒息乱流〉Nitrogen Storm (Trát Tức Loạn Lưu)' *'Heated Turbulence〈ヒート・ストーム／熱乱流〉Heat Storm (Nhiệt Loạn Lưu)' *'Multiplicative Magic〈マルチプリケイティブ・キャスト／乗積魔法〉Multiplicative Cast (Thừa Tích Ma Pháp)' Kuroba Ayako〈黒羽亜夜子〉aka Yoru *'Mock Teleportation〈擬似瞬間移動〉Dịch Chuyển Tức Thời Giả' *'Perfect Diffusion, aka PD〈極致拡散 aka 極散〉Tuyệt Đại Khuếch Tán aka Tuyệt Tán' Juumonji Katsuto〈十文字克人〉 *'Phalanx〈ファランクス〉Phalanx' *'Reflector〈リフレクター／反射障壁〉Reflector (Màn Chắn Phản Xạ)' Ichijou Masaki〈一条将輝〉 *'Rupture〈爆裂〉Bộc Phá (Bộc Liệt)' *'Bias Release〈偏倚解放〉Giải Phóng Lệch' *'Kyokan Jigoku〈叫喚地獄〉Khiêu Hoán Địa Ngục' Yotsuba Maya〈四葉真夜〉 *'Meteor Stream〈ミーティア・ライン／流星群〉Meteor Line (Lưu Tinh Quần)' Fujibayashi Kyouko〈藤林響子〉 *'Thunder Needles〈被雷針〉Bị Lôi Châm (Mũi Kim Điện)' Shippou Takuma〈七宝琢磨〉 *'Air Bullet〈エア・ブリット／空気弾〉Air Bullet (Đạn Không Khí)' *'Million Edge〈ミリオン・エッジ〉Million Edge' *'Stone Shower(?)〈ストーン・シャワー〉Stone Shower' Tomitsuka Hagane〈十三束鋼〉 *'Explosion〈エクスプロージョン〉Explosion' *'Self Marionette〈セルフ・マリオネット〉Self Marionette' *'Contact-Type Gram Demolition〈接触型術式解体〉Gram Demolition Loại Tiếp Xúc' *'Blast (?)〈ブラスト／爆風〉Blast (Bạo Phong)' Isori Kei〈五十里啓〉 *'Engraving Magic〈刻印魔法〉Ma Thuật Khắc Ấn: '''tên tiếng Anh khác “Engravement Magic” *'Road Extension〈ロード・エクステンション／伸地迷路〉Road Extension (Thân Địa Mê Lộ)' *'Coulomb Force Control〈クーロン力制御魔法〉Ma Thuật Điều Khiển Lực Coulomb''' Chiyoda Kanon〈千代田花音〉 *'Mine Genesis〈地雷源〉Địa Lôi Nguyên' **'Oscillation Mine〈振動地雷〉Dao Động Địa Chấn: '''biến thể của Địa Lôi Nguyên *'Explosion〈エクスプロージョン〉Explosion''' Akechi Eimi〈明智英美〉 *'Exploder (?)〈エクスプローダー〉Exploder' *'Magic Bullet Tathlum〈魔弾タスラム〉Ma Đạn Tathlum: '''bí thuật Nhà Goldie 'Ma Kiếm Kĩ (Magic Blades) Còn được gọi là Kiếm Thuật (Kenjutsu) hoặc Ma Pháp Kiếm (Mahouken) *'Pressure Slash〈圧斬り〉Heshikiri (Áp Trảm): '''tên tiếng Anh khác “Crushing Slash”, kiếm kĩ Nhà Chiba *'Dojigiri〈ドウジ斬り〉Dojigiri: 'kiếm kĩ của Watanabe Mari *'Sonic Blade〈高周波ブレード〉Cao Tần Kiếm: 'tên tiếng Anh khác “High Frequency Blade”, “Koushuuha Blade” *'Zantetsu〈斬鉄〉Zantetsu (Thiết Trảm): 'tên tiếng Anh khác “Iron Cutter”, kiếm kĩ Nhà Chiba *'Lightning Tetsuzan〈迅雷斬鉄〉Jinrai Zantetsu (Tấn Lôi Thiết Trảm): 'tên tiếng Anh khác “Thunder Cutter” “Jinrai-zantetsu”, kiếm kĩ Nhà Chiba *'Yamatsunami〈山津波〉Yamatsunami (Sơn Tân Ba): 'tên tiếng Anh khác “Landslide”, kiếm kĩ chỉ có thể sử dụng với thanh kiếm Orochimaru của Nhà Chiba, được Erika sử dụng **'Tsubamegaeshi〈燕返し〉Tsubamegaeshi (Yến Phản): 'được Erika sử dụng *'Usuba Kagerou〈薄羽蜻蛉〉Usuba Kagerou (Bạc Vũ Tinh Linh): 'tên tiếng Anh khác “Thin-winged dragonfly”. Là kiếm kĩ chỉ có thể sử dụng với thanh kiếm Usuba Kagerou của Nhà Chiba 'Ma thuật cấp chiến lược *'Material Burst〈マテリアル・バースト〉Material Burst: '''ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Tatsuya *'Heavy Metal Burst〈ヘビィ・メタル・バースト〉Heavy Metal Burst: ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Angie Sirius aka Lina *'Abyss〈アビス／深淵〉Abyss: '''ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Itsuwa Mio *'Leviathan〈リヴァイアサン〉Leviathan: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Elliot Miller và Bart Roland *'Tuman Bomba〈トゥマーン・ボンバ〉Tuman Bomba: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov *'Zemlya ármiya〈シムリャー・アールミヤ〉Zemlya ármiya: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Leonid Kondrachenko *'Thunder Tower〈霹靂塔〉Phích Lịch Tháp: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Liu Yunde (Lưu Vân Đức) *'Agni Downburst〈アグニ・ダウンバースト〉Agni Downburst: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Barratt Chandra Khan và Somo Chiyai *'Synchro-Linear Fusion〈シンクロライナー・フュージョン〉Synchro-Linear Fusion: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Miguel Dias *'Ozone Circle〈オゾンサークル〉Ozone Circle: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của William McLeod và Kara Schmidt *'Bahamut〈バハムート〉Bahamut: 'ma thuật cấp chiến lược của Ali Shaheen 'Ma Thuật Khác *'Crystal Eyes〈水晶眼〉Thủy Tinh Nhãn: '''từ mà Mikihiko dùng để chỉ đôi mắt của Mizuki *'Zone/Wide Area Interference〈領域干渉〉Vùng Can Thiệp''' *'Flight/Flying-Type Magic〈飛行魔法〉Ma Thuật Bay (Phi Hành Ma Pháp)' *'Invisible Bullet〈インビジブル・ブリット／不可視の弾丸〉Invisible Bullet (Đạn Vô Hình): '''ma thuật của Kichijouji Shinkurou *'Lightning Rod〈避雷針〉Tị Lôi Châm (Cột Thu Lôi): ma thuật của Kichijouji Shinkurou *'Slithering Sanders〈スリザリン・サンダース／這い寄る雷蛇〉Slithering Sanders (Mãng Xà Sét): '''ma thuật của Hattori Hanzou *'Linear Sandstorm〈リニア・サンド・ストーム／砂塵流〉Linear Sandstorm (Sa Trần Lưu): 'ma thuật của Hattori Hanzou *'Azusayumi〈梓弓〉Azusayumi (Tử Cung): 'ma thuật của Nakajou Azusa, tên tiếng Anh khác “Azusa Yumi” *'Battering Ram〈破城槌〉Phá Thành Chùy (Hajoutsui) *'Land Tsunami〈陸津波〉Sóng Thần Trên Cạn (Kugatsunami)' *'Magic Circles〈魔法陣〉Vòng Tròn Ma Thuật' *'Steel Qigong〈鋼気功〉Cang Khí Công: '''ma thuật của Lu Gonghu. Cương Khí Công cũng được *'Coiled Silk Force〈纏絲勁〉Triền Ti Kình: ma thuật của Lu Gonghu *'Earth Mover〈遁甲術〉Độn Giáp Thuật: '''ma thuật của Chen Xianshan **'Ghostwalker〈鬼門遁甲〉Quỷ Môn Độn Giáp: 'ma thuật của Chen Xianshan *'Gold Electron Silkworm〈電子金蚕〉Điện Tử Kim Tằm: 'ma thuật được dùng bởi Chen Xianshan *'Air Armor〈エア・アーマー／空気甲冑〉Air Armor (Giáp Không Khí): 'ma thuật của Sawaki Midori *'Grim Reaper〈グリムリーパー／死神の刃〉Grim Reaper (Lưỡi Hái Tử Thần): 'ma thuật của Yotsuba Genzou *'Lunar Strike〈ルナ・ストライク〉Lunar Strike: 'Lina đã dùng tên này để gọi ma thuật Cocytus của Miyuki *'One Command〈ワン・コマンド〉One Command: 'ma thuật của một thành viên dưới quyền Yotsuba Genzou *'Poisoned Bees〈毒蜂〉Ong Độc (Độc Phong): 'ma thuật của Kuroba Mitsugu *'Herd Control〈群体制御〉Khống Chế Quần Thể: 'ma thuật thành quả nghiên cứu của Viện Số 7 *'Gravity Control-Type Magic〈重力制御魔法〉Ma Thuật Điều Khiển Trọng Lực *'Thousand Tatami〈千畳返し〉Thiên Điệp Phản: '''ma thuật của Yanagi Muraji *'Delayed Magic〈遅延術式／遅延発動魔法〉Ma Thuật Hẹn Giờ (?)' *'Knife Throwing〈投剣術〉Phi Đao: kĩ thuật của Mibu Sayaka *'Quick Draw〈クイック・ドロウ〉Quick Draw: '''kĩ năng kích hoạt ma thuật nhanh bằng CAD của Morisaki Shun *'Drawless〈ドロウレス〉Drawless: 'kĩ năng kích hoạt ma thuật mà không cần phải rút CAD dạng súng của Morisaki Shun *'Polyhedra Handle〈ポリヒドラ・ハンドル〉Polyhedra Handle: 'ma thuật của Tsuzura Kazuo *'Martial Magic Arts, aka Magic Arts〈マーシャル・マジック・アーツ aka マジック・アーツ〉Martial Magic Arts, aka Magic Arts: 'loại võ thuật kết hợp ma pháp 'Quốc gia - Tổ chức 'Quốc Gia' *'United States of North America〈北アメリカ大陸合衆国〉Hợp Chúng Quốc Bắc Mĩ (USNA)' *'New Soviet Union〈新ソビエト連邦／新ソ連〉Liên Bang Tân Xô Viết (Tân Xô)' *'Great Asian Alliance〈大亜細亜連合／大亜連合〉Khối Liên Hợp Đại Á (Liên Hợp Đại Á): '''tên tiếng Anh khác “Pan Asian Alliance” (?) **'Dahan〈大漢〉Đại Hán: quốc gia đã bị Đại Á nuốt chửng sau đệ tam thế chiến *'''Indo-Persian Union〈インド・ペルシア連邦〉Liên Bang Ấn-Ba Tư *'The League of South-East Asia Nation (?)〈東南アジア同盟〉Khối Đồng Minh Đông Nam Á' 'Tổ Chức' *'Stars〈スターズ〉Stars: '''tổ chức quân sự của USNA, được biết đến là lực lượng pháp sư mạnh nhất thế giới **'Stardust〈スターダスト〉Stardust: ? *'''Cabinet Agency of Data Supervision／Internal Affairs〈内閣府情報管理局／内情〉Cục Quản Lí Thông Tin Phủ Nội Các／Nội Vụ *'Police Department of Public Safety／Public Safety〈警察省公安庁／公安〉Cơ Quan Công An Thuộc Tổng Cục Cảnh Sát／Công An' *'Kanagawa Prefecture Police Department〈?〉Sở Cảnh Sát Tỉnh Kanagawa' *'The Civil Rights Party〈民権党〉Đảng Dân Quyền' *'Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion〈独立魔装大隊〉Tiểu đoàn Ma Trang Độc Lập' *'Four Leaves Technology, aka FLT〈フォア・リーブス・テクノロジー aka FLT〉Four Leaves Technology, aka FLT' *'Maximilian Devices, aka Maximilian〈マクシミリアン・デバイス aka マクシミリアン〉Maximilian Device, aka Maximilian: '''nhà sản xuất CAD lớn nhất thế giới *'Rozen Magicraft, aka Rozen〈ローゼン・マギクラフト aka ローゼン〉Rozen Magicraft, aka Rozen: nhà sản xuất trang thiết bị ma thuật của Đức *'Culture Communication Network〈カルチャー・コミュニケーション・ネットワーク〉Culture Communication Network: '''aka Culture Net *'Shinto〈神道〉Shinto (Thần Đạo) *'Blanche〈ブランシュ〉Blanche: '''tổ chức chính trị quốc tế chống ma thuật *'No Head Dragon〈ノー・ヘッド・ドラゴン／無頭竜〉No Head Dragon／Vô Đầu Long: tổ chức tội phạm quốc tế Hồng Kông *'''The Seven Sages〈The Seven Sages／七賢人〉The Seven Sages (Thất Hiền Nhân) 'Địa Điểm - Sự kiện' 'Địa điểm' *'(?)〈九重寺〉Cửu Trùng Tự: 'đây là tên chùa của Kokonoe Yakumo *'Eine Brise〈アイネブリーゼ〉Eine Brise: '''tiệm cà phê nằm trên đường từ Trường Đệ Nhất ra nhà ga *'International Conference Center〈国際会議場〉Trung Tâm Hội Nghị Quốc Tế: địa điểm tổ chức Cuộc Thi Luận Văn Ma Pháp Toàn Quốc Cấp Cao Trung *'Rotterbart〈ロッテルバルト〉Rotterbart: '''một tiệm cà phê ở Yokohama, tên tiếng Anh khác “Rotbart” *'Chinatown／China Street〈中華街〉Phố Người Hoa: 'địa điểm thuộc Yokohama *'Yokohama Bay Tower〈横浜ベイヒルズタワー〉Yokohama Bay Hills Tower: 'tòa nhà cao nhất Yokohama **'aka Bay Tower〈ベイヒルズ〉Bay Hills *'Yokohama Grand Hotel〈横浜グランドホテル〉Yokohama Grand Hotel: '''khách sạn nơi chứa đầu não chi nhánh của No Head Dragon *'Harbor View Park〈港の見える丘公園〉Công Viên Ngắm Cảng Biển: địa điểm thuộc Yokohama *'Fuji Armed Forces Training Grounds〈国防軍富士演習場〉Thao Trường Quân Sự Fuji: 'địa điểm diễn ra Cửu Hiệu Chiến **'''aka Fuji Training Grounds〈富士演習場〉Thao Trường Fuji *'Hachiōji Special Detention Center〈八王子特殊鑑別所〉Sở Biệt Giam Đặc Biệt Hachiouji *'Zhenhai Navl Port〈鎮海軍港〉Quân Cảng Trấn Hải''' *'Quanzhou〈広州〉Quảng Châu' *'Kunlunfang Institute〈崑崙方院〉Viện nghiên cứu Côn Luân Phương' *'Sakuragi-chō〈桜木町〉Thị trấn Sakuragi' *'Ishikawamachi〈石川町〉Thị trấn Ishikawa' *'Black Tortoise〈玄武門〉Huyền Vũ Môn' 'Sự kiện' *'National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition〈全国高校生魔法学論文コンペティション〉Cuộc Thi Luận Văn Ma Pháp Toàn Quốc Cấp Cao Trung' **'Thesis Competition〈魔法学論文コンペティション(?)〉Cuộc Thi Luận Văn Ma Pháp' *'Nationwide Magic High School Athletics Competition〈全国魔法科高校親善魔法競技大会〉Đại Hội Ma Thuật Trung Học Ma Pháp Toàn Quốc' **'Nine School Battle〈九校戦〉Cửu Hiệu Chiến' ***'Speed Shooting〈スピード・シューティング〉Speed Shooting (tốc xạ)' ***'Battle Board〈バトル・ボード〉Battle Board (lướt sóng)' ***'Crowd Ball〈クラウド・ボール〉Crowd Ball (quần cầu)' ***'Ice Pillars Break〈アイス・ピラーズ・ブレイク〉Ice Pillars Break (phá trụ băng)' ***'Mirage Bat〈ミラージ・バット〉Mirage Bat (ảo cầu)' ***'Monolith Code〈モノリス・コード〉Monolith Code (bia đá mật mã)' ***'Newcomers Division〈新人戦〉Bảng Tân Binh' ***'Official Division〈本戦〉Bảng Chính Thức' *'Third World War／World War III〈第三次世界大戦〉Đệ Tam Thế Chiến' *'Scorched Halloween〈灼熱のハロウィン〉Ngày Halloween Rực Lửa (?)' *'Vietnamese Conflict〈大越紛争〉Chiến Tranh Việt Nam (Đại Việt Phân Tranh)' 'Xưng Hiệu' *'Electron Sorceress〈エレクトロン・ソーサリス／電子の魔女〉Electron Sorceress (Nữ Phù Thủy Điện Tử): '''xưng hiệu của Fujibayashi Kyouko **'Electric Witch〈電子の魔女〉Nữ Phù Thủy Điện Tử''' *'Taurus Silver〈トーラス・シルバー〉Taurus Silver: '''tên khác của Shiba Tatsuya *'Mahesvara〈マヘーシュヴァラ／摩醯首羅〉Mahesvara (Ma Ê Thủ La): xưng hiệu của Shiba Tatsuya/Ooguro Ryouya *'Queen of Night〈夜の女王〉Nữ Hoàng của Màn Đêm: '''xưng hiệu của Yotsuba Maya *'Demon Lord of the Far East〈極東の魔王〉Ma Vương vùng Viễn Đông: 'xưng hiệu khác của Yotsuba Maya *'Mistress of Lethe〈レテ・ミストレス／忘却の川の支配者〉Lethe Mistress (Người Cai Trị Dòng Sông của Sự Quên Lãng): 'xưng hiệu của Yotsuba Miya *'Elven Sniper〈エルフィン・スナイパー〉Elfin Sniper: 'xưng hiệu của Saegusa Mayumi, từ khác được dùng trong bản tiếng Anh “Elfin Sniper” *'Elfin Princess〈妖精姫〉Yosei-hime (Công Chúa Tiên): 'xưng hiệu khác của Saegusa Mayumi *'Ghost of the Phantom Blade〈イリュージョン・ブレード／幻影刀〉Illusion Blade (Ảo Ảnh Đao): '''xưng hiệu của Chiba Naotsugu **(Bản dịch tiếng Anh để Ghost of the Phantom Blade)〈幻刀鬼／ファダオクアイ〉Ảo Đao Quỷ (Huan Dao Gui): xưng hiệu mà Lu Gonghu gọi Naotsugu bằng tiếng Trung *'Chiba Kirin〈千葉の麒麟児〉Kì Lân Tử Nhà Chiba: '''xưng hiệu khác của Chiba Naotsugu *'Phantom Lady〈ミズ・ファントム〉Miss Phantom: 'xưng hiệu của Ono Haruka *'Sly Warlock〈トリック・スター〉Trickster: 'xưng hiệu của Kudou Retsu *'Daitengu〈大天狗〉Daitengu (Đại Thiên Cẩu): 'xưng hiệu của Kazama Harunobu *'Cardinal George〈カーディナル・ジョージ〉Cardinal George: 'xưng hiệu của Kouchijouji Shinkurou *'Crimson Prince〈クリムゾン・プリンス〉Crimson Prince: 'xưng hiệu của Ichijou Masaki *'Range Zero〈レンジ・ゼロ〉Range Zero: 'xưng hiệu của Tomitsuka Habane *'Triumvirate〈三巨頭〉Tam Hùng (Tam Cự Đầu): 'xưng hiệu dành cho nhóm ba người Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari và Juumonji Katsuto *'Igniter〈イグナイター〉Igniter: 'xưng hiệu của Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov *'Devouring Tiger〈人喰い虎〉Hổ Ăn Thịt Người: 'xưng hiệu của Lu Gonghu *'Heavenly General〈震天将軍〉Chấn Thiên Tướng Quân: 'xưng hiệu của Liu Yunde 'Tên nhân vật Đại Á *'Liu Yunde〈劉雲徳〉Lưu Vân Đức' *'Richard Sun〈リチャード＝孫〉Richard Tôn ' *'Sun Gongming〈孫公明〉Tôn Công Minh' *'Sun Meiling〈孫美鈴〉Tôn Mỹ Linh' *'Zhou Gongjin, aka Zhou〈周公瑾 aka 周〉Chu Công Cẩn, aka Chu' *'Lu Gonghu, aka Lu〈呂剛虎 aka 呂〉Lữ Cương Hổ, aka Lữ': Cang Hổ cũng được *'Gu Jie〈顧傑〉Cố Kiệt' *'Douglas Huang〈ダグラス＝黄〉Douglas Hoàng' *'James Zhu〈ジェームス＝朱〉James Chu' *'Chen Xiangshan, aka Chen〈陳祥山 aka 陳〉Trần Tường Sơn, aka Trần' 'Trang Thiết Bị - Vũ Khí' *'Antinite〈アンティナイト〉Antinite: '''một loại đá gây nhiễu sóng psion, quân bị chuyên dụng của quân đội *'Cast Jammer〈キャスト・ジャマー〉Cast Jammer: thiết bị vô hiệu hóa chức năng của CAD của quân đội USNA *'''Generator〈ジェネレーター〉Generator *'Sorcery Booster〈ソーサリー・ブースター〉Sorcery Booster: '''tên tiếng Anh khác “Magic Booster”, một thiết bị khuếch đại quy mô Ma Pháp Thức *'Bipedal tank〈直立戦車〉Trực Lập Chiến Xa: có thể hiểu là xe tăng loại đứng, kiểu như bốn chân đi bằng hai chân *'High power rifle〈ハイパワーライフル〉High power rifle (?): '''loại súng được tạo ra để chống lại pháp sư *'Paranormal Parasites, aka Parasite〈パラノーマル・パラサイト aka パラサイト〉Paranormal Parasite, aka Parasite: 'một loại yêu ma, ma quỷ *'Parasite Dolls, aka Weapon P〈パラサイドール aka P兵器〉Parasite Doll, aka Vũ Khí P: 'loại vũ khí dạng người sử dụng Parasite *'Mobile Suit〈ムーバル・スーツ〉Mobile Suit: 'một loại trang phục chống đạn, chống nhiệt, chịu lực, chống vũ khí sinh học - hóa học, tên tiếng Anh khác “Movable Suit” *'White Tiger Armor〈?〉Giáp Bạch Hổ: 'áo giáp của Lu Gonghu *'Electronic Combat Vehicle〈?〉?: ''' (*) chưa check *(Holy) Relic〈聖遺物／レリック〉Thánh Tích (Relic): là những tạo vật cổ có sẵn ma thuật bên trong nó *'''Philosopher's Stone〈賢者の石〉Hòn Đá Triết Gia *'Chemical Congregation〈化成体〉Kaseitai (Hóa Thành Thể): '''một vật thể được tạo ra từ năng lượng pushion *'Kirlian filter〈キルリアン・フィルター〉Bộ Lọc Kirlian: bộ lọc để quan sát mật độ và hoạt động của psion *'''Terminal〈端末〉Thiết bị đầu cuối *'Information Terminal〈情報端末〉Thiết bị thông tin' *'Portable Terminal〈携帯端末〉Thiết bị di động cầm tay: '''tên tiếng Anh khác "Mobile Terminal" *'Virtual Information Terminal Device〈仮想型情報端末〉Thiết bị ảo hóa thông tin''' *'Large Flatscreen Terminal〈大型タブレット〉Tablet loại lớn' *'Terminal screen set into the table〈備え付けの端末〉Thiết bị đầu cuối tích hợp' *'Notepad Terminal〈ノート型端末〉Thiết bị đầu cuối loại notebook' *'Messaging Terminal〈通信端末〉Thiết bị liên lạc' *'Voice Communication〈音声通信用ユニット〉Bộ phận liên lạc bằng giọng nói' *'Hlidskjalf〈フリズスキャルヴ〉Hlidskjalf: '''tên tiếng Anh khác “Hliðskjálf” *'Home Automation Robot, aka HAR〈ホーム・オートメーション・ロボット〉Home Automation Robot, aka HAR''' *'Humanoid Home Helper, aka 3H〈ヒューマノイド・ホーム・ヘルパー aka 3H〉Humanoid Home Helper, aka 3H' *'Sound Sleeper〈サウンドスリーパー〉Máy Ru Ngủ' 'Khác' *'Oversensitivity to spirit particle emission〈霊子放射光過敏症〉Chứng mẫn cảm phóng xạ quang linh tử' *'Kendo〈剣道〉Kiếm đạo' *'Kenjutsu〈剣術〉Kiếm thuật' *'Age of Free Sex〈フリーセックス時代〉Thời kỳ Tự do Quan hệ' *'LPS, aka Local Positioning System〈LPS aka ローカル・ポジショニング・システム〉LPS, aka Hệ thống Định vị Cục bộ' *'Wazawaito〈禍斗〉Họa Đấu Khuyển (Kato): '''không phải Wazawaito như trong bản dịch tiếng Anh, đây là một loại yêu quái hình dạng một con chó lửa trong truyền thuyết của dân tộc thiểu số phía Nam Trung Quốc *'Hitzukata〈畢方〉Tất Phương Điểu (Hippou): không phải Hitzukata như trong bản dịch tiếng Anh, đây là một loại Mộc Yêu trong truyền thuyết Trung Quốc *'''War Room〈作戦室〉Phòng Tác Chiến *'Joint Chiefs〈幕僚会議〉Hội Đồng Lãnh Đạo' Category:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Category:Thuật ngữ